Faline and Minnie's Adventures Series
Una próxima serie de aventuras creada por Faline and Minnie Ohanna en Google Photos. Después del evento final de la Serie My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, Los ponis deciden unirse con Faline, Minnie y Daisy Temporada 1: La Magia de la Amistad * Faline and Minnie meets Aladdin * Faline and Minnie meets The Little Mermaid * Faline and Minnie meets Beauty and The Beast * Faline and Minnie meets The Lion King * Faline and Minnie meets The Wizard of Oz * Faline and Minnie meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * Faline and Minnie's Advenutres of Enchanted * Faline and Minnie meets Peter Pan * Faline and Minnie meets Cinderella * Faline and Minnie meets Sleeping Beauty * Faline and Minnie meets Pinocchio * Faline and Minnie Meets The Pagemaster * Faline and Minnie meets Dumbo * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland * Faline and Minnie meets Lady and The Tramp * Faline and Minnie meets One Hundred and One Dalmatians * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Sword in The Stone * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Jungle Book * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Black Cauldron * Faline and Minnie meets Pocahontas * Faline and Minnie meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective * Faline and Minnie meets The Aristocats * Faline and Minnie meets Robin Hood * Faline, Minnie and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Faline and Minnie joins The Rescuers * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Rescuers: Down Under * Faline and MInnie meets The Fox and The Hound * Faline and Minnie meets Oliver and Company * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest * Faline and Minnie meets Thumbelina * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of We're Back a Dinosaur Story * Faline, Minnie and The Return of Jafar * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea * Faline and Minnie meets Hercules * Faline and Minnie meets Mulan * Faline and Minnie meets Tarzan * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove * Faline and MInnie's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Faline and Minnie meets Lilo and Stitch * Faline and Minnie goes to Treasure Planet * Faline and Minnie meets Brother Bear * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Home on The Range * Faline and Minnie finds out Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Space Jam * Faline and Minnie meets Anastasia * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance * Faline and Minnie meets The Thief and The Cobbler * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Epic * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Faline and Minnie Meets Balto * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of The Land Before Time * Faline and Minnie Go to The Road to el Dorado * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of An American Tail * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version) * Faline and Minnie Meets The Prince of Egypt * Faline and Minnie Meets Spirit Cimarron Stallion * Faline and Minnie's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven * Faline and Minnie Meets The Iron Giant (Season finale) Categoría:Adventures